


Happy Returns

by ChrisCross371



Category: Free!
Genre: Australia, Confessions, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hotels, Japan, Make Outs, Rin is just bae, planes, set after the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCross371/pseuds/ChrisCross371
Summary: Rin comes back to Australia to see you, his best friend, then he drags you to Japan with him for a visit. Fun and cuteness ensured.Free! Does not belong to me nor does Rin ( ；´Д｀)





	Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

> So the beginning of this literally came out of a dream I had last night so don't judge me lol. 
> 
> But yea sorry for spelling errors and grammar mistakes, I currently have no beta reader that won't judge me lol.  
> And also sorry if the kissing stuff is weird or awkward, my only kissing knowledge is fan fics. It's probably a sign I need to leave the house more often *sigh* 
> 
> Anyway enjoy this one shot guys ＼(^o^)／ and don't be afraid to leave comments and like cause I am slowly losing my real friends and I like humans

Matsuoka Rin/Reader One-shot  
Happy Returns 

 

You sat in front of your laptop filling out yet another university application, the rug on your floor was soft between your toes and helped set your mind to ease about how many universities had rejected your applications so far. You were just about to send out the next application when a car horn sounded outside your house, walking to the window you received a surprise so great it left you slightly winded. 

Your best friend, whom you hadn't seen in two years, currently stood in your driveway next to a taxi. Nearly tripping over your own feet you ran outside to greet him. 

"Rin!" You shouted when you ran through the front door. He turned to you and smiled widely as you ran up and jumped into his arms, your legs wrapped around his waist and your arms tight around his neck while you buried your face into his maroon hair. 

"Hey (Y/n), I missed you." His muscular arms tightened around you. You felt so happy, you had known Rin for 5 years, he stayed with your neighbours while here in Australia and since you two were the same age it was no wonder you became close friends. 

After realising each other from the hug you pulled him into your house and into the couch. 

"Ok so tell me everything, how was Japan? How are your family doing? How's your swimming? Did you really do a relay with your old friends? I know we emailed every week but still I wanna hear everything." Rin openly laughed at your enthusiasm, he then proceeded to tell you everything that had happened in the two years he was back in Japan, and in turn you told him everything that had happened to you. Even though the two of you emailed each other as often as possible it felt like decades had passed since you last had seen each other. 

After hours of talking and laughing you were talking about current plans. 

"So yea since I graduated Highschool I've been trying to get into a university but so far none has accepted me." 

"Well while you're waiting you'll have more time to spend with me." 

"Well how long are you staying?"

"Only a week, then I'm heading back to Japan for a month, and then I'm coming back here and enrolling into a Sydney university swim team."

"Wow that sounds so cool. I'm so happy you're back swimming." 

"Yea it's great. And it also means more time with my best friend." A wide smile spread across your face. "However I want to spend even more time with you, so I was wondering if you wanted to come to Japan with me for the month?" 

"Oh wow, I'll have to check with my parents but because of my summer job I have enough money so I don't see why they would say no, so yea, yes I would love to go to Japan with you!" You said as you hugged your favourite swimmer. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One week later Rin and yourself were being seated in international plane seats, Rin insisted that you would have the window seat. 

"I'm really glad you're coming with me. My mom and sister are really excited to meet you."

"You've told them about me? What did you say?"

"I told them that you're awesome, hilarious and very sweet." He leaned in and whispered the last part in your ear and then pulled out his iPod and earphones. While you blushed at his comment he handed you an ear bud and looked for a song to listen to. 

During the flight you were introduced to a couple of J-rock bands like; Exist Trace, Maximum the Hormone, and Nightmare, in turn you showed him some small bands you found like; Veridia, Icon for Hire, and Ashes Remain. 

When it turned dark outside the plane Rin's head lay on your shoulder and you lay your head on top of his whilst the two of you listened to the soothing orchestral pieces of Thomas Bergersen. 

"You know I've wanted to bring you home for years." Rin whispered against the exposed skin of your neck. 

"Yea?" 

"Yea. But back then things between me and my friends weren't working so I waited, so now you can actually meet the people important to me."

"I'm glad, you've told me so much about them. I'm happy things worked out for you guys." You could feel his smile as he snuggled in closer to you. You both napped until the caption said you were beginning your descent. You looked out the window to admire the view when you felt a muscular body lean against your back and warm breath on your shoulder. 

"You can see the whole city from up here. From here we'll get a bus tomorrow to my home town." 

"We're staying here tonight?"

"Yea I called ahead and got us a room with two beds. You ok with that?"

"Oh yea. It's fine." 

"Cool." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night at the hotel you both sat on his bed eating the take out he brought on the way out of the airport, meanwhile on the tv you were watching some Japanese soap opera, you only understood some of it from your years of listening to Rin talk in Japanese when on the phone. 

After dinner and some light chatter you both got in your separate beds and tried to sleep, after a while you heard soft, even snores from Rin's bed, so you quietly got out of bed and put a jacket on over your singlet then slipped on your shoes. The air was slightly chilly so just a jacket and your tracksuit pants would be enough for warmth. You grabbed your phone and walked out of the hotel and across the street to a small park. Sitting down on a park bench you looked up at the night sky. 

Half and hour passed along with people walking by and cars zipping past when you decided to walk back to the room and try sleeping again. As you approached the main door to the hotel a familiar redhead ran out of the hotel looking frantic in nothing more than tracksuit pants and a black tank top. When he looked at you his eyes widened as he ran to you and pulled you into a tight hug. 

"What the hell (Y/n)! I woke up and you were gone, where the hell did you go?!" 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep so I went and sat in the park across the street." He let you go from the hug, grabbed your hand and pulled you all the way back up to the room, he pulled you through the door so fast your shoes slipped off. 

"What were you thinking (Y/n)," he asked after the door shut behind you, "walking around a strange city at night is dangerous!"

"I'm sorry Rin, I really just couldn't sleep, plus I was just across the street and I had my phone on me," you waved your phone in front of you to prove it before throwing it onto your bed. 

"That's beside the point (Y/n), I was worried. I woke up and you were gone, after two years of you not being around I can't stand the thought of you not being near by!" 

"Ok I'm sorry Rin," you stepped forward and wrapped your arms around him gently, "I'm sorry. But I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, I promise." 

His arms held you tightly and he buried his face in your neck. 

"I need you around (Y/n). I love you." 

There was slight intake of breath from you, and when you spoke again there was a quiver in your voice. 

"Really?"

"Yea. I'm sorry if that makes it weird between us but I really do love you, have for years." Pulled away slightly, his smile was sad as if he thought you hated him now, little did he know you had felt the same ever since you met him. 

"I doubt it'll be weird since I love you too." His smile brightened and his eyes shone with happiness. He put his fingers under your chin and pulled your head to his. His lips met yours gently. 

After a moment his lips moved against yours with more vigour and you felt his tongue run along your bottom lip, you opened to him as he walked backwards towards his bed. Sitting down he pulled you into his lap so that you straddled him. 

Your hand ran through his hair as your tongue ran along the underside of his tongue causing him to moan into your mouth. He pulled your jacket off then his hands ran down your back, one of his palms reached the small of your back and pulled you closer to him. Your hands ran under his shirt and over his abs before taking the bottom of his tank top in your hands and pulling it up. 

His mouth left yours with a wet pop as his shirt went over his head and somewhere on the floor, he placed a small kiss on the corner of your mouth before moving down to your neck causing you to bite your lip, holding back a moan. 

He looked back up at you and his thumb ran over your bottom lip causing you to realise it from your teeth and place your forehead on his. 

"Rin, I don't wanna go too fast." 

"That's fine. I'm happy just holding you in my arms." 

You smiled and leant down to kiss him again, but he fell backwards onto the bed before you could reach his lips, his laughter reaches you as a scowl ran across your face, however that scowl was replaced when his hands wrapped around your waist and pulled you off him as he shuffled up the bed. 

There was an awkward laugh between you both as he tried to drag you to the pillows with him. Your face lay across his bare chest as one of his arms pulled you close while he ran his fingers through your hair. 

"You know," his voice ran through you like electricity, "the university I'm going to in Sydney has a great study program." 

"Yea?" 

"Yea and since I'm already enrolled I can put in a good word for you. If you wanted."

"Yea that sounds great." You rested your chin on his chest, looked up at him and smiled.

He pulled you closer and placed a gentle kiss on your lips then visibly relaxed ready to sleep. 

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, causing you to chuckle at the cheesy man you loved.


End file.
